The Answer for Everything
by MarcelDark
Summary: After Freak Nation, my version of Season 3, kind of short but briefly answer everything that was left behind. Things just start to work out. ML story.


                                                **"The Settlement of All"**

                                                          Dark Phanton

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters are mine, if they were Max would have nude and hot scenes and she and logan would "get busy" every week, so obviously they aren't mine!

**Summary: **This is like a series final created by me because I was very sad for the show cancellation, so I try to answer all the questions. I warn that I am not a writer and don't actually have profesional writing skills, and my english is far from perfect. Try just to enjoy my work and imagination if you want because all this story was created by my imagination and I put a little spicy in it to make it even more interesting and that's the way I like! 

**Spoiles/Timeframe:** After "Freak Nation"

**Rating: **PG 13

    ******

_Terminal City_

_One month after the episode in Jampony_

_Monday – 10:35AM_

Logan is inside a building's ruin that looks like a very technologic advanced office, gathering computer parts from the ground and a table and putting it inside a bag full of other parts and cables. Max comes in from behind and stops near a way a few steps away from him. 

"Hey..." She says with a calm tone. 

He turns around facing her and says "Hey yourself." In some kind of false enthusyasm.

Their eyes met and they stare at each other for a few seconds, as if talking by eye contact.

Logan breaks the silence and says in a sadder and low tone, "Max...".

Max breaks eye contact and looks down trying not to look at his blue eyes, she sees the exoeskeleton attached to his leg by his tenis and says trying to change the conversation. 

"I see you are still using the exoeskeleton, I thought your legs had healed for good."

"Actually, they healed." He repplied knowing that she wanted to change the subject. 

"So why do you still stick with it?" 

He slightly looked around and saw a plataform with a concret desk in a wall about three meters high next to Max, he quickly got by her side and jumped to the high plataform, there he kicked the concret desk smashing it to pieces and said kind of proud but still without enthusyasm.

"Well, it gives me some kind of advantages and then I can kind of keep up with you instead of being just the guy at the computer."

She looked down with sorrow, she wanted to explain to him that he was always important, very important, in every way, but she didn't wanted to get into this conversation, but it was true that the exoeskeleton was a big help. Logan jumped back to the ground and hold his bag with computer parts. 

"So you are gathering computer parts, trying to get Eyes Only back on track?" She said still avoiding eye contact. 

"Yeah, Eyes Only is the only thing I have left I want to get back to it but not with the original purpose, at least not for now, it can be a very big help in our fight, people listen to him. It's amazing what we can find in these ruins, very good stuff in good shape, not very advanced material for our time but enough to get it running for a while of to get some money." He repplied. 

He walked past her to the outside of the building and while still with the back to her he said. 

"I am going back to Joshua's  old place, I still got some of my stuff in there and the place is quite safe and big, not to mention a much more freash air, so I think I stick around there and I can pass the news over to you by the camera or stop by here to bring or get something." 

"But it's still too dangerouns, White's people are still out there in every corner, and they are really mad." She said with a louder tone kind of worried

"I knot that, but I am not a public enemy, at least not yet. I think I can get there without any trouble. Joshua and I found a very hidden way out of terminal city and there's no cops guarding it so I can get in and out the city without problem."

Max, was fightned, she wanted to run to his arm and hold him tight and yell him to stop by her side and never leave, she was afraid, horrified of what could happen to him, but she didn't want to show this to him, she didn't want to bring him any more closer to her because in some way she know that if he stick around her it's even more dangerous.

"Well...if it's what you really want then I guess there's nothing I can do, just be careful out there." She tryed to hide the fear in her voice.

"Don't worry I will." He said very sad.

He started walking away again and said with a low and sad voice "See ya."

In the rooftop in Terminal City where she once stood there holding hands (gloved) with her love, Max was thinking about the recent events that changed her life and from everyone around her, as well as old days, maybe happier days.

_He keeps saying that's okay, but I know that it's not, I can see in his eyes that he still have feelings for me, deep things, and he is hurt, very hurt, and it was I who hurt him, the man I love. I still love him and will always do, but I already said that we can't stick together, not only because this vírus bitch, but also because I am too dangerous for him and I wouldn't bear lose him, so I had to hurt him to keep him away, I think it's better having him sad and away but alive than have to bury him myself..._

_I still haven't confessed him that I don't have nothing with Alec, maybe he knows but doesn't want to bring it back, but I think things have to remain that way and I will do everything I can to keep it like this, for Logan's sake..._

Since the siege the police and White's people formed around the city everything has been tense, nobody have leaved or entered the city with exception for some especial force members that were easily taken care of and throw back outside of the city. The whole city and its surroudings turned into a war field.

  *******

_Joshua's old place (Now Logan's place)_

_Monday – 15:55 PM_

Rain is pouring down again in Seattle and Logan is seating in an armchair by the window looking the rain fall. He had an easy way from Terminal City to Joshua's place and the exit they found is just perfect_. _As he arrived he settled things down, tested all his computer stuff and remained for hours sitting and thinking.

I had to leave there, I couldn't bear seeing here there everyday, next to me but unable to touch her, the woman I love, he still stick to the story she has something with Alec, but I don't believe her, or at least I want to believe so. I have tryed a lot of times to talk to her about it but she always avoid it. I think she still thinks that keeping me away she is keeping me safe. Two years ago I thought that if I got out of that damn wheelchair things would be totally different and would finally work it for us, it actually did, for a brief time, that kiss in the living room, I will never forget the taste of her lips and the warmth of her mouth, but I was walking with the help of the exoeskeleton but then after she came back, after that very brief moment of extreme joy of her return from death, when I thought we would catch up the so precious time we lost, but no, those mother fuckers at Manticore had to put this damn deadly vírus and screw everything up, but that was okay for me, we would find a cure, but she had to push me away more and more, time by time. And now that I finally have my lower body fully operational, my legs working, it looks like she barely care!

Those wonderful times we had back then, those times will never come back, and I am afraid that maybe we won't have any other good times...

Logan was really upset, it was clear in his face that he was very nervous. He was now thing about the hard times, so much hard times, the death experiences, the bad guys, Lydecker, White, the wheelchair, the vírus, everything that screwed with their happiness. Logan bursted in anger and steped very hard in the floor, thanks to the exoeskeleton his leg passed right through the floor and opened a big whole.

"DAMN!!!FUCK!!!SHIT!!!" He said very angry pulling his leg out of the hole

Take it easy Logan, you gotta calm down, breath and relax, you can't let you stress and emotions cloud your thoughts. Go take a nap to clear out your mind.

He walked away and lied in some kind of bed he fixed to take a nap.

Logan's place

Monday – 18:25 PM

Logan was looking some things some kind of map was in the screen. He gets the phone and dials a number.

"Hello Asha, it's me Logan. Listen, I need your help and your group to get some stuff in the city's office.", "Okay, met you there by 19:00, thanks." He rang up the phone grabbed his jacket and leaved.

City's Office

Monday – 19:05 PM 

Logan, Asha and the S1W were whispering the plan in a dark side of the building.

"Okay,  all we have to do is get in and out as quick as possible and trying not to do much mess, give me cover and I get the stuff I need and we leave." Logan said in a very low voice but with a secure voice.

"Okay guys, you heard the man let's do it!" Asha said and started walking.

They entered the building by a window in the second floor, everything was dark and clear, they entered a door that lead to an office with a very cool-looking computer and some big files in the corner.

"Okay, watch the door, I think everything I need is in here." Logan said while opening a file.

He searched and got a file labed Terminal City, he opened and got some kind of big map of the entiry sector. Then he went to the computer, stared it for a couple of seconds and got a little machine next to the big screen, unplugged it and put it in his jacket with the map. But at the same time the alarm went off, very loud.

"DAMN!! Okay people let's get out of this hell, this place will be crawling with cops in a few seconds. LET'S GO!!!" Logan said already getting out of the office.

They all left towards the same window they got in but as they looked down they saw a bunch of cops marching up the rope, they turned back and went through the main stairs towards the main entrance. In the lobby there were already some soldiers inside and started shooting right away, the S1W fired a few times and Logan rushed towards one of the cops by their side kicking him right in the head making him fly and crash in a pillar. Asha fired in a cop by the other side and glanced at a cop aiming at Logan, she rushed and screamed as she jumped by Logan stopping the bullet from hitting him but hitting her instead. Logan saw her falling, he charged at the cop, grabed him by the vest punched him in the face a couple of times and threw him at the wall. He went back to Asha lying in the floor and holded her in his arms.

"Asha come on let's get the hell outta here"

"No Logan... you get out, there's no more time for me." She said with a weak voice

"Come on don't give up now, you are a fighter, let's go!!"

"Logan I have so much to say to you, I always loved you so much, for who you are, for your ideals, no, you don't have to tell me, I know you love me as a friend and you love Max for real, I know that... I envy her, but she deserves you, and you deserves her. And I always knew you were Eyes Only, I were always a hero to me. Logan... promise me... promise you will never fail with the people, with your ideals, your thoughts, and never... never give up on Max, you guys deserve to be happy..."

"Asha..... I promise..." He said with tears in his eyes and very soft and sad,

"Now go... be safe ...." She very soft almost like a whisper and closed her eyes...dead.

Logan got up whipping a tear of his cheeks and runed out of the building followed by the other members.

_Terminal City_

Monday – 21:15 PM 

Max, Original Cindy, Sketchy, Joshua and a few other trangenics were by a TV watching the news.

A hovering dome caught these images that show the S1W leader dead in the city's officer after this group broke. The police believes that now this terrorist group will cease their activies.

It was an image of Asha's book lying in the group and a few cops dead around.

"Logan...!!" Max said with fear in her voice but very low

"Yo Boo, don't worry, the richie-boy can take care of himself." Original Cindy repplied with her always relaxed style. 

Suddenly the image started failling and them something appeared.

Do not attempt to adjust your set. This is a streaming freedom video bulletin. The cable hack will last exactly 60 seconds. It cannot be traced, it cannot be stopped and it is the only free voice left in the city. Today a very important person died, the leader of the S1W group, she was a fighter, she fought for a better city, as do I, she and her brought very important things to this doomed city, and even being hated by the corrupts and bad ones even hated by the very own people that she fought to help, she didn't give up...never. The networks says she and her group were terrorists, don't fall for their lies, far from that they were.. law keepers. This has been a streaming freedom video bulletin...via the Eyes Only informant net. Peace...out.

After a couple of minutes Logan contact Terminal City through the computer.

"Hey there richie-boy" Said Original Cindy

"Hey..." He repplied

"Logan...eh ... I am sorry about what happened to Asha." Max said with a low voice

"She died saving my life... she made me promisse to keep on with her work I arranged so that the S1W don't die with her. It's a enormous loss, she was a very good person." He repplied in low and said voice looking down.

"Anyway, in another matter, I managed to get some maps from Terminal City and I got what I needed to put Eyes Only back on track, unfortunately I paid a very...very high cost. I will bring the maps over another day. Bye."

The screen went black.

"Logan..." Max whispered sadly.

 *******

_Logan's Place_

_Thursday – 9:30 AM_

Logan was in his computer, typing fastly and stoping for a few second to check the information. He connect to Terminal City, his cam was out of focus, he fixed.

"Hey there people."

Mole and Joshua were by the cam

"Logan!!" Joshua said

"Hey guys, is Max over?"

"No, she is in another building with Original Cindy" Mole answered.

"Okay, so just tell her that I found a clue on Lydecker and I am going to see it, I get back to you when I find something. See ya"

He turned off the computer and went towards the door, in the middle of the way he stopped and got the gun in his waist, he stared at it for a couple of seconds and leaved it by a table and exited the house.

_Some Motel _

Thursday -  11:20 AM 

Logan got off his car and went to the recepcionist.

"Excuse me, do you know what is the room that a man named Lydecker is staying?" Logan said to the fat lady by a computer.

"What's his name?"

"Lydecker, Donald"

"Humm, room number 7, upstairs second door to the right."

"Thanks"

He leaved and headed upstairs, cheking the number on the doors. In the room number 7 he knocked twice on the door... nothing, knocked three times again... nothing, he put his ear close to the door and listened some kind of cry. He got away and knocked the door off with one kick. Inside Lydecker was sitting in the floor in front of the bed looking down and crying a empty bottle of scotch was lying next to him.

"Lydecker, what's going on??"

"Ahh, Mr. Logan Cale... Eyes Only, what brings you here?" Lydecker said looking up and obviously very drunk.

"What is this? You have been drinking!"

"Come on cut the crap I don't have much time. Spill it out!"

"Okay... I want to ask you about Sandeman."

"Ahhh, the old crazy Sandeman.." He said looking up with a low voice.

"He was the one that started Project Manticore. I know he was a run away from some weird cult thing and he wanted to mix their stuff with perfects DNAs, that's why he planed Manticore. But after a while he freaked and got away. We searched him for years but found nothing of the son of a bitch. We know that he made some kind of super secret laboratory to keep on with his research. I think the son of a bitch is already dead by now!"

"Humm, do you know if he made something special while creating Max, some kind of message or purpose or something?

"Ahh...452...Max, she is special, she always were. Indeed Sandeman created her personally as he did with many others, but he got away a little while after she was born, so I don't know shit about this."

He got up and turned to a window looking out.

"Now get outta here, I got something to do, leave me!!" He said very angry

"Lydecker...come with me I can help you and you can help us."

Lydecker got a gun from his waist and turned around pointing it at Logan.

"NO!! Get out!"

Logan started walking towards him slowly.

"Come on Lydecker, take it easy, put the gun down."

Lydecker pointed the gun to his own head now.

"Fuck you, my life has ended, I am all fucked up now."

"NO Lydecker don't do it!!"

Logan rushed to him but too late, he pulled the trigger, blowing his brains out.

 *******

_Terminal City_

Thursday – 16:15 PM 

Logan entered the central building of Terminal City and found Max, Original Cindy, Sketchy and Joshua sitting in a couch.

"Hey Logan!" Sketchy said 

"Hey there guys" 

He droped some papers by a desk.

"These are the sector's maps I told yesterday."

"Thanks Logan." Max said.

"I found a clue about Lydecker and went after him. I found him in a cheap Motel in the end of the city. He was drunk as hell. I asked him some things about Sandeman and the marks on your body, but he didn't have much. He pointed a gun at me by his real intention was to point it at himself. As I tried to calm him, he shot himself..."

For some second silence ruled the room.

"Well, I say the mother fucker got what he deserved and he did it 'cause he knew the bad stuff he did to my Boo." Original Cindy finally said.

"He had done bad stuff but in the end he was quite a help. Well but at least he said he doesn't know shit before he died." Max said

"Yeah, anyway I just stopped by to drop that and tell the news. Bye." Logan turned around and started walking

"Wait Logan!" Max abruptely stop him with words.

"Can you take Original Cindy and Sketchy out of here, they can crash at your place tonight and tomorrow keep with their lives. We agreed that this is not the best place for them to hang.."

"Sure, come on guy let's go."

"Yo Boo, take care and kick those bastards asses really hard for me!" Original Cindy as she stood up and hugged her.

"Take care Max, I believe in you." Sketchy said and joined Logan

They all left and entered Logan's car, the way to his place was quiet, everyone was thinking with a sad face.

_Logan's Place_

Thursday – 22:00 PM 

They had already eaten and Sketchy was sleeping in a corner, Logan and Original Cindy were sitting next to a window, he was looking through it.

"Richie-boy, don't you tell me that you have given up on Max 'cause I will have to kick you in the head, maybe your ideas will get more clear them." 

"I don't know Original Cindy, I don't know. I don't think I am the one that is giving up, Max has given up on me already, she is always avoiding me and any kind of talking, she said herself that she is seeing Alec."

"Don't be so fucking dumb Cale, she is always like that, she always keeps herself locked up and she wants to avoid you, exactly because she cares about you so damn much, and she does that the worst way, lying and hurting you, to keep you safe!"

"I know that, that's exactly the problem, she is always caring for me and wanting to keep me safe, but doing this she is not keeping me safe and keeping me sad! I know that know it doesn't even matter if I find a damn cure to this fucking virus, because she will always keep me away because I can't find her fight, I can't keep up with her, and she thinks I am so fragile and unuseles."

"I don't know, I just tell you, don't give up on her, she doesn't show it but she needs you badly, but she is so damn hard headed, that's a true. You have to put in that little head of hers that she doesn't need to care about your life because what you really need more than safety, is she..."

"Yeah, you are right, it's just that..I don't know, it seens so far... after all, this virus is already there..."

"Don't worry, this virus bitch is going down sooner of later!!"

She went to bed and he stayed there, sitting and watching the rain falling through the window.

She is right, I can't give up, I need her, but she is always talking about my life, I am the one and only one that decides if I can put my life at stak or not, and she is absolutely worth the risk! But I don't think I can put it inside that hard head of hers, what I really need to do is find a way out of this, not only from the virus thing but from these other problems too, I need to make her see and prove her that I can help her in every way and that my life is not that fragile. There must be a way... there must...

*******

Terminal City Wednesday – 13:30 PM 

Max, Joshua, Mole, Alec and a lot of other trangenics are in front of a television watching the news.

The siege in front of Terminal City is still on, the national guard, the local police, and the federals are still outside of the sector's gate, waiting, planning and examining, every move they make, they could charge an attack into Terminal City anytime. We now talk to Mr. White who is in charge with the operation to eliminate the freaks.

_"We have been always planning different kind of actions and plan, watching their facility, moves, actions, so when we do attack it will be fast and deadly, there will be no freak left, they are like virus, a disease that is ruining our city, we must take them down completely!"_

"You mother fucker, you are the virus!!" One of the trangenics yelled

"I say we go out there and kick his fucking ass!!" Another one repplied

"Let's calm down guys, I think that's exactly what he wants us to do!" Alec turned around saying loudly to the crowd of trangenics.

Suddenly in the TV set, the image starts to faint and them the famous Eyes Only appears.

Do not attempt to adjust your set. This is a streaming freedom video bulletin. The cable hack will last exactly 60 seconds. It cannot be traced, it cannot be stopped and it is the only free voice left in the city. People of Seattle, we have been listening to these lies and false promises of the government people, and the tv networks manipulating our will against these people. What they want is exactly to make us mad and turn agains them and help them eliminate these innocent people. Some of them may be different from you and I phisicaly, but they are as human as everyone else. Others are exactly like everyone and one of them could be your neighbor, your best friend...your husband. This is not a motive for us to be alarmed, we must not turn agains our best friends, people we always cared and loved just because these people say we should! What we do have to do is show them we have will power and show them that these people deserve to live and show they are worth it, to live a fair life. Human history is dark, our past has ous been marked by racism, but it also shows that we have improved a lot, we have learned to accept different people. Not too long ago, black people suffered as these "trangenics" suffer now, they couldn't go to school, they lived cornered in a neighborhood, among others like them, but not because they liked, because the ignorance of people and the manipulation of the high ones said that they were different from others and they shouldn't mix with white ones. But after a long struggle they got what they so dearly wanted, freedom. We learned that doesn't matter the colour of the skin, we are all the same...human beings! Don't let these people eliminate these human beings, open your eyes for the truth. Because most of the times, appearency deceives us. People that you think are "normal" may not be, and the ones you think are NOT "normal" are just like everyone. Just to give an example, this Mr. White, who is in charge of eliminating these human beings, he is one that you would consider different, he and a lot others, impossible to see the difference I know, but he is a member of a organization thousand of years old, that does selective breeding, in other words, they kill the their own sons, the one that doesn't prove worth. They pick a woman just to breed child, the first two are killed as they are born and the third one is keep away from his mother, locked in some place, until he is "tested", they inject some kind of poison in him and if he survives he proves worth, worth of the powers this "poison" has, but most of times they don't survive. I say this is worst than anything else, they play with human lives, they kill childrens in cold blood, THIS is sick. But as they "look" like everyone else and these "trangenics" are a threaten to them, they manipulate our will to eliminate more human beings and keep in the top. Let's not allow this to happen, let's open our eyes and think for ourselves. Please use your winsdow. And remenber, Peace ... out!

Logan in his place turns off the computer and get up from his chair.

"Man, this was a long transmission, thanks god that everyone thought Eyes Only was still out of bussiness, after everything I said I must be very careful next time I transmit..." he said looking through a window.

Back in Terminal City where all the transgenics were watching the trasmission, everyone was cheering of joy and claping their hands.

"Well, he is a cool guy after all." Mole said turning to the crowd

"Yeah, he knows how to move people." Alec repplied smiling

"Logan very good, Logan friend." Joshua said laughing

"Yeah...Logan..." Max said looking up with a half smile in her face.

_Logan's Place_

Wednesday – 17:20 PM 

Logan is entering the house with some big packages in his hand, he leaves them by a table next the door and goes to his computer room. In the way he stick his foot in the hole in the floor and fall down to the ground.

"Damn, fucking hole! I am gonna fix this thing right now before someone gets hurt." He said after he hit the ground and got up.

He went to the hole and got down to look at it, he saw something spark in the darkness through the hole. He went closer and saw that there was something down there. He started pulling off the wood from the floor, opening a bigger hole, revealing a stairway down.

"What the..." He said while walking down the stairway.

Down there everything was dark, he touched and searched the walls after a switch for some light, he found a switch and turned it, very bright lights went on in the roof , blinding him for a couple of seconds. As he opened his eyes and looked around he saw a lab, a very good lab, with computers, cirurgical equipment, a fridge in a corner, a table in the middle, flasks full of different liquids in a wall. He approuched a desk by his side with some papers and a book. He got the book blow the dust off and saw Manticore's symbol in the cover, he opened it and started reading.

_I am doctor Sandeman, and this is my laboratory. I built it below my house, with the most advanced equipment I could found, everything to continue with my research in DNA manipulation. Once I was part of an organization of selective breeding, one of my sons survived the test but my younger one, I runned some tests in him and I knew he wouldn't survive it, so I tried to manipulate his DNA to make him immune to the snake's poison, but the organization didn't allowed it so them tryed to stop me, kill me, they said I was messing with generations of tradition, so I had to run, run very far, I had make up my mind to keep with my research so no more innocent childs would die with their sick rituals. So I developed a plan, project Manticore, I talked to some government agencys and acquired the founding needed to start the project. In just a few years I got a very big development, the project was getting bigger and bigger every day, but things were getting out of control, the project become an organization, something I didn't wanted, something I hadn't planned. They asked me to make something that allowed us to change a grow man's DNA, to make a normal person an invencible one. Their plan was to turn trained soldiers into perfect ones, imagine people already with total training now with enhanced abilites. But I wasn't able to develop it, everything I could do the time I was there was to do this from the begginning, from babies, manipulating the DNA from a embryo. They liked my improvements but the problem was that the childrens had to be trained and that took time. Secretly I created a especial DNA, I was able to make the perfect DNA, with no junk DNA, I developed it and saw the children being born, the girl, her designation was...452, from the X5 series. I predicted that I wouldn't last long in there so I designed her so that messages of her purpose and abilies appeared in her body in a certain periode, in an ancient language so that only a few could understand it. Unfortunately I lasted less than I wanted to, I had to run from there when she was still a baby, I couldn't teach her anything, from her, her purpose, the place where I go, the organization I was part, nothing. Manticore was now a totally military they tortured the childrens, they wanted me to producre bizarre creatures, different kinds of soldiers, so I ran, I was running from my old organization and now Manticore. For years I kept running, not staying in one place,  but after some years I was finnaly able to set down, in here. I made here my home, I built this lab, I had to keep my research and I did it. I was able to achieve so much in here. The most perfect creation I developed was the vial, Manticore so much wanted, the ability to manipulate a already born person's DNA, it was a success I tested it in animals, and then in a human being, but unfortunately he went mad, not because of the experiment he was already a little crazy, he tried to attack me so I had to kill him, so there's no living being with my series, I call it the XZ series, it turns a person's DNA into a perfect one, with no junk DNA, it enhances the person's natural abilies thousands of times, give immunity to almost everything, and most wonderful part is because it write new abilities into the junk DNAs that are like blank DNAs. There's no side affect or appearency changes, after the injection of the vial the person pass out for a couple of days, then the subject feels weak and sick for some time, that's the changes happening, but after some time it's over and the person is back to normal. I designed it so the barcode appears in the subject's back as well as some runes, a message, showing that he is the future, the hope, the perfect being. I even thought about injecting the vial in myself but I saw it wouldn't be any good, I was already old, I had two powerful and deadly organizations in my ass, I couldn't risk it. Unfortunately after a while I discovered that Manticore was still pursuing me and they were close, very close, I decided to seal my laboratory and leave this house and city, with the hope that someone would some day find this lab and is possible make the choice to use my vial, to help the other perfect being, 452, in this tough battle against those creepys. I just hope..._

Logan finished reading and slowly closed the book, lefting it where he found, looking up, thinking, with a serious look. He sitted in the cirurgical desk in the middle of the lab, he stayed there for almost a hour, thinking. He stood up and approuched the wall with the flasks. He saw a closed glass compartiment with some flasks inside and needles with a label saying _XZ series_, he opened it and got everything from inside and put in the desk, inside there was a little piece of folded paper, the instructions.

First of all inject the yellow liquid in the arm's vein, then inject the green liquid directly in the neck, lie down in the cirurgical table and ready the white liquid in the bag to slowly drop in the arm's vein, after a couple of minutes you will start to feel dizzy and pass out for one to two days. After you wake up you will still feel dizzy and bad for some hours to one day, you will throw up a lot, that's a sign that things are working you are getting every bad thing out of you body, try to eat some and rest. After the sintomes stop check your back for the final sign, the bar code and the runes, then the process will be finished and the manipulation has been a succes, in the begginning you will not know well how to use your abilies, but do not worry you will discover in time. With the manipulation of the DNA you will gain, enhanced strengh, agility and endurance, fast, very fast healing, immunity to viruses and diseases, fast raciocination, improved intelligency, concentration, zoom in sight, dark vision, ability to hold breath longer, as well as all your natural abilies you be maximazed and other unique abilies will appear. Use them well, and good luck.

Logan smashed the paper and throw it away, he looked at the flasks, needles and stuff, he stoped to think some minutes looking up.

"I have to do this..."

He got a needle and got the yellow liquid in a flask and inject it in his arm, then he got another needle and got the green liquid in another bigger flask, he breathed and injected it directly in his neck, he screamed in pain, but quickly got the bag with the white liquid, lied on the table and but it in his arm's vein, after a few drops of the white liquid he started feeling dizzy, asleepy, and then passed out.

_Logan's Place_

Saturday – 9:45 AM 

Logan had been out for almost two days and then he was really bad for the rest of the day, today when he woke up he was finally better, much better, actually perfectly. He went to the bathroom and took off his clothes, standing in front of the mirror he turned around to check his back and there it was, the barcode in his back and some runes, he opened a half smile in his face and entered the shower. After a long bath, thinking of the twisted his life had this couple of days, everything that changed, the bad things that were happened these last couple of years, all the unfulfilled dreams, Max, the long time he hadn't touched her, but even after everything he still loves her more then ever. He realized that three years had already passed since she broke in his penthouse, actually today was their anniversary. He thought of making some thing especial just to see her. He got off the shower and went to his computer and logged to Terminal City, Alec appeared in the screen.

"Hey there Logan! Long time no see huh?"

"Yeah! Listen is Max over?"

"Yeah just a sec."

He got out of his vision and after some minutes Max appeared in the screen.

"Logan! What happened, you have been idle for days!" 

"Nothing, just thinking. Listen I realized that tomorrow is our anniversary, or maybe tomorrow because you said in the first year that you broke in around midnight so..."

"Anyway,  maybe you could come over so I try to fix something special since we hadn't celebrated last year. I can fix a Cale's cullinary miracle from what I could retrieve from my penthouse. Are you up to?" He said smiling and noticeable very happy.

"I would love to but, eh...you know that things are not exactly calm for me to hang around in the town." She said sad 

"Don't worry about that, you can handle the way here in the night, get out from the hidden exit and get over here trying to avoid too much noise that everything will be okay." He said with in a cheerful way still happy.

_Damn, why did he had to remember this anniversary thing, not that I don't want to go, I am dying to, but it brings back to much memories, especially our kiss in the floor that day, but now we won't even be able to touch. I don't think I can bear him there. But I can't skip this, I will have to go._ Max thought 

"Okay Logan I will get there, what you say 20:00 PM?" She said opening a fake smile

"Perfectly see ya Max." He repplied and turn off the camera.

Ah this anniversary brings back so much memories, a lot of good and bad ones, our daily dinners, we could hold hands, hug each other, kiss, ah that kiss, two years ago in the room's floor, how I miss those moments, all the time we wasted hiding our feelings, and now we can't even hold hands, I just hope this "change" in me can fix this virus thing. Ah anyway, I still got things to buy and a lot to do, I want things to be especial, we are not in my old penthouse but... 

He grabbed his jack and got off.

 *******

_Logan's Place_

_Saturday – 20:05 PM_

"Looogannn" Max yelled as entering the house

She saw the hole in the middle of the room while going to the kitchen but didn't bother.

"Hey there Max, come here drink a wine, dinner will be ready in a few minutes." He said loud from the kitchen.

He handed her a glass of wine, she hold back a while then got the glass carefully. They waited dinner for a few minutes in a absolutely silence except for some meaningless exchange of words some times. Dinner got ready and they started eating, every thing was quiet again when Logan broke the silence.

"Max... I think we gotta talk." He said with a serious tone staring at her eyes.

"...About?" She said trying to look desinterested but inside she was burning.

"I know that your situation is very delicate now and you have a very important fate and lives in your hands. But I don't want you to get through this alone, I want to be by your side, I need to. I want to help you and be next to you when you need, we have always watched each other back, things shouldn't get different now, not like this. I can't bear to stay apart from you any longer Max. I need you." He said always staring deep into her eyes

"Logan...I ...you things can't be like this..." She said very sad looking down now

She got up abruptely.

"I...I gotta blaze."She said looking down as a tear runned down her cheek

She runned past him to the door but as she got past him he hold her arm tightly.

"LOGAN, NO!!" She screamed but in a scared and sad way.

She turned her face to look at him but quickly he pushed her and she fell on his lap and he kissed her. A quick but passionate kiss, hard and full of emotion. He pulled his lips back and she had a face of doubt.

"...Logan...what...how..?" She said still shocked.

He remained quiet for just a few seconds staring at her eyes, he brushed away her hair from her face and finally said.

"So long, so long I have waited to touch your hair again, incountable thoughts of past times when we could hold hands, hug, and two years ago, in our first anniversary, that kiss in the floor of my penthouse, i played that scene over an over so many times in my mind..."

He brushed her hair away again and slided a finger over her cheek, looking in her eyes, she still had a confuse face but her eyes were sparkling with joy.

"Logan...what happened...how this?" She said holding his hand.

"Well, I wasn't sure if the I really could touch you, I didn't really know the virus was off, but when I saw you leaving, I couldn't let, I had to stop you and I kissed you, even if I died at least I would have died happy in your arms after finally kissing your lips again." He kissed her forehead with his hand in the back of her head brushing her hair.

"You must want to know how this miracle happened. Well, you see that hole in the floor? I accidently opened a hole in there and when i examined I saw something inside, I opened it and saw a stairway down, when I went down and turned on the light I found a laboratory...Sandeman's laboratory."

"Sandeman..." She whispered 

"Yes. He sealed his lab after a while because Manticore was after him, he abandoned all his tecnology and research here, hoping that someone would find it. I read his journal, he wrote about the creation of Manticore, and when he created...you, the perfect DNA he wrote, with a special destiny, purpose. He had to run away from there before he could teach you, he predicted that so he programmed you so these runes appeared in your skin some part of your life, so you could see your destiny, your abilities, your purpose. When in this laboratory here, he was able to achieve his most wonderful project, the one that Manticore wanted badly, the ability to manipulate a already born person's DNA."

Max had a shocked face, she was listening closely and was shocked. 

"The though of being able to give especial abilities to fully trained soldiers was alluring to Manticore, but thankfully Sandeman wasn't able to produce it in there, he kept it here locked and hidden. The vial enhances a person's natural abilities and write upon every junk DNA to creat the complete and perfect person...like you."

He puts her in the ground and stand up, he stood there holding her hands for a few second looking in her eyes, their eyes were sparkling but Max was also shocked. He stepped back and took of his shirt, then, turned around slowly. Max saw his back, the barcode and the runes, she let out a whisper of surprise then slowly walked to him, she touched his back in the barcode, she slidded  her hand through his back.

"XZ-001...?" She said in a low voice of surprise 

He turned around and holded her tightly, staring into her eyes. She putted her hand in the back of his head and said softly.

"Oh...Logan..."

They kissed, now slowly, with love and care, he holded her head with one hand and her back with another, and she was holding him tightly. They went to the bedroom while still kissing.

"Max...now we really don't need to do a quickie, this time the cure is for real." He said as they stopped kissing staring at her eyes still holding her.

"Who said this is gonna be quick..." She repplied with a smile

They sat in the bed and a scene almost like in Max's dream repeated, he took out her jacket, quickly they were lied in the bed, candles around the room making love. 

_Logan's Place_

Sunday – 8:30 AM 

Logan was in the kitchen doing breakfast in his boxers, Max appeared only wearing his shirt, they hugged and kissed.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty. Finally I saw the sleepless Max sleeping that is not something that happens a lot."

"Well four times I had to sleep a little." She repplied smiling.

She saw the exoeskeleton left over in a corner and smiled. Breakfast went happily they exchanged smiles, kisses, and caring words. They finished eating and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After a veryyyy long bath they got out, put their clothes on and got in the car, heading to Terminal City.

 *******

_Terminal City_

Sunday – 11:40 AM 

In Terminal City, White has ordered an assault in the sector, as Logan and Max a bunch of his people were already inside fighting with the transgenics guarding the gate. Max and Logan headed to the main building, there Joshua, Mole, Alec and some other ones were in a circle discussing.

"Hey there missed me?" Max said 

"Hey miss, what took you that long we are being attacked in here!" Alec said sarcastically, then he looked down and saw Max and Logan holding hands, "Ops, never mind." He said with a smile and laughed.

An injured transgenic got in the building screaming

"Help, they are too many...too powerful." He said difficultily and crashed in the floor...dead

"Damn, things are worst now." Mole said angry

"Come one people we need a plan!" Logan said getting the sector's map and heading to the circle.

They were in a circle with the map in a desk in the center examining it.

"Okay we need to keep them in one place but we can'them together." Logan first said, examining the map and pointing to the entrance of the sector where the invasion began.

"Let's split in four groups, Alec leads one, Joshua and Mole another, Max another and I another one."

Everybody stared at him with some kind of confused face except for Max.

"Don't worry...he can!" Max said kind of understanding their doubt and smiling.

"So Alec goes through the left side with a big group, Joshua and Mole goes from the right with another large group, Max face them face to face with a even larger group, I get them from behind and up with a small group. We have to split their forces but don't let them infiltrate the sector, hold them here in this large open space of the entrance." He said always pointing where each group should go and stay and then circling the big spot with his finger.

"Any question?" He asked but quickly repplied "Okay so what are you guys waiting for let's kick 'em!!" He smiled and they cheered

Max holded him and they kissed.

"Logan...be careful."

"You too Max..."

They kissed again and headed different ways, yelling to other trangenics ang forming the groups.

Max was the first to face the invasors, she opened the big door of the building and she faced White with a immense group of transgenics behind her.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't 452, at least you didn't flee like a chicken, unfortunately you will die!" White teased

"Well, if it isn't White, the little puppet from the freaks and weirdos cult. How do you dare to get in without knocking, it's YOU who will die." Max repplied smiling

"I don't think so 452 you are greatly outnumbered."

"Huh...It's Max, MAX you bastard!" Max said angry

Suddenly Alec's and Mole and Joshua's group arrived from the sides, Max laughed and charged follower by her group. And a big fight started.

Logan was going through the roof of the buildings with a very small group of agil and strong transgenics, until he got behind the invasors. He saw the big battle down there, he zoomed his sight and saw Max fighting White, he looked up then down again.

"Okay guys, now is the time...quick and painful. LET'S GO!" He said and jumped down

He landed with his foot hitting the head of one, followed by his group. They surprised the enemies from behind.

"Arghh, they are behind us!", "They don't stop coming!!", "We are outnumbered, RUN!" The soldiers were screaming.

The group of enemies were discouraged and quickly were being massacred. Logan opened his way toward Max and White fighting, disposing of weak enemies in the way. When he got there there wasn't much more enemys, a lot of them were killed or fainted or fleed, Max were in the ground with bruises in the head and White with blood in his mouth charging an attack at her, Logan kicked him in the head stoping his attack.

"You okay there?" He said turning to Max and smiling.

"You kidding, better impossible!" She said standing up and smiling.

"So beatiful...now you both are gonna die together!" White said stading up and cleaning the blood in this mouth.

Max rushed and grabbed him by the shirt throwing him high to the roof of a building, she and Logan jumped there. He standed up and they started fighting, punch and kicks everywhere. Logan and Max both hitted him with a kick in the stomach at the same time trowing him far, he would have falled from the roof but he hold at the edge. Max and Logan approuched the edge and saw white hanging and down there a bunch of spears, if he falls, he is dead!

"Well, Well, who is in a delicate situation now, the puppet of the freaks!" Max said smiling

"Shut up, you are the freak here! We are the selected few that taste power. You are made in a lab!" White yelled angrilly

"Hah selected few, do you call killing innocent babies and putting childs with snakes to see if they survive selecting?!" Logan repplied

"Yeah we do that, but that's the way things are, for thousand of years we have been doing like this and things can't change."

"Yeah, like Sandeman, your father, that wanted to change it because his son was going to die, he tried to mix your freak cult thing with tecnology, but you guys didn't approve it and had him hunt down, he escaped but even his own son turned against him!" Max said

"And he did the project Manticore, and he designed Max, to put an end in this sick cult thing, to stop you sick people! But you freaks wouldn't allow it and now you try to brain wash and deceive the people to turn against all the transgenics that are a threaten to you sick organization, so that you can eliminate them all without the intervention of anyone else!" Logan angrilly said

"That's right!! You bunch of lab freaks would threaten our purpose, I would do anything to eliminate you, normal people are pathetics they are easily manipulated and they are disposable, I would kill a hundred of them if it eliminated one of you!" White said and laughed

"You make me sick! I could kill you right here, I could just let you fall and you would die, but this wouldn't make me better than you!" Max said and hanged her hand over to him

"Hold my hand scum and you will leave but pay for what you did!" She said

"Never, 452, I shall die here, but with pride, and someone will finish my task...to eliminate you and your kind!!" White screamed and let go of the edge of the roof falling down and spears piercing his body.

"He is dead Max, he chose it that way, you did what was right, we did well."

"I know Logan, but things are not over, not yet, we will not find peace...yet."

They hold each other tightly.

 *******

_Terminal City_

Sunday – 21:00 PM 

Everyone was gathered in the room watching television, when the News began

A hoover dome was able to capture these images during the invasion in Terminal City.

It was the image of Max and Logan fighting White, from the start to White's death, their conversation, everything White they could hear it. After the episode ended with Max and Logan holding the host said.

It looks like what Eyes Only said is really true, we have been deceived and manipulated all the time, and maybe we have mistaken the enemies. An investigation is being conducted to uncover this mysterious organization, the national guard has left the siege in Terminal City and a lot of police cars also left, a little while ago a crowd burned their anti transgenics shirts and posts in front of Terminal City's gate. Maybe they are not the enemy after all...

Everybody in the room started shouting and greeting not only the victory over White but also the conquer of some people's trust.

"Well, maybe you do will find some peace." Logan said holding Max's hand

"Yeah...maybe we will..." Max repplied with a smile 

They holded each other and kissed as the image faded....

                                                            THE END


End file.
